1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette case for containing a pack of cigarettes, and more particularly to a cigarette case for containing a pack of cigarettes which is equipped therein with a plurality of disposable ash receptacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a smoker carries a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. In order to smoke a cigarette, the smoker takes out the cigarette and the lighter and lights the cigarette. When the smoker smokes a cigarette on the road, it is difficult for him to throw the cigarette ashes and the cigarette-butt into a trash can because the most of the roads are not provided with abundant trash cans.
Hence, a cigarette case having an ash receptacle, which is designed so as not to throw the cigarette ashes and the cigarette-butt to the road during walking, has been developed, as shown in FIG. 4. The cigarette case comprises an outer case 50 receiving a pack of cigarettes "C", an ash receptacle 52 mounted to a side of the outer case 50 by means of its clip member 51, a match 53 inserted into the outer case 50 and a snap extinguishing member 54 formulated in the ash receptacle 52.
Also, the cigarette case is formed with longitudinal wrinkles 55 so that the walls of the outer case 50 are expanded and the ash receptacle 52 is inserted into the expanded outer case 50.
In use of the above conventional cigarette case, the smoker takes out a cigarette and the match 53 from the cigarette case and then lights the cigarette. When ashes are generated from the cigarette during smoking, the smoker inserts the cigarette into the ash receptacle 52 and flicks the ashes from the cigarette. Subsequently, when the cigarette is fully consumed, the smoker inserts the burned end of the cigarette-butt into the snuff extinguishing member 54 to extinguish the cigarette and then throws the cigarette-butt into the ash receptacle 52.
However, since the above-mentioned cigarette case is provided with the ash receptacle 52 detachably mounted to an outside thereof, it is anxious about loss of the ash receptacle 52 and also the overall size of the cigarette case becomes large. Furthermore, since the ash receptacle 52 is hung on the outer case 50 by means of the clip member 51, the ash receptacle 52 can not be firmly mounted on the outer case 50 and therefore its carriage is troublesome.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,059 issued on Dec. 6, 1988 discloses another type of a cigarette case which includes an ash tray which is pivotally mounted to the cigarette case for being pulled out therefrom when the ash tray is necessary for use, and a container disposed in the bottom portion thereof for receiving and keeping ash and butts introduced through the ash tray.
However, since the insides of the outer case and ash tray of the above cigarette case are in touch with ash and butts directly, its span of use can not be long due to nauseous smell of ashes and butts soaked into the insides of the outer case and ash tray or damage on the outer case or ash tray caused by the burning butts.